


Family

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x20 Kansas, Alternate Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, GODFATHER FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma didn't crush Killian's heart and instead invited him into the hospital room with her, to see her new baby brother. David has a small surprise for Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Emma felt him before she heard him – " _Never thought I'd see one of those." –_  and a small smile came onto her face as she turned around and laid eyes on his face –  _that face_. He was too handsome for his own good and it was so unfair. She never stood a chance against those puppy dog eyes really. Not that she hadn't tried, of course. But the battles were over.  _Her_  battles were over, she was done trying to fight every good thing in her life. And she was going to make everything right.

Starting with him.

"It's called a baby." she said teasingly.

"No, Swan." He smiled, and Emma's heart fluttered, because she had been so scared that he would never smile at her again. "That smile." he explained, nodding to her lips and she grinned even broader.

"We won." she said giddily.

Killian's eyes darted down to her lips and then quickly up to his. "With all the chaos, I never got a chance to say thank you."

Emma took a step closer, still smiling. "You really think I'd let you drown?"

He grinned teasingly. "Given our history, can you blame me for being uncertain?" No, she supposed she couldn't. "Has your power returned now that Zelena's been defeated?"

"No." she said, looking at the way he licked his lips guiltily.

"Sorry, love."

"It's alright."

They stared at each other for a long time, before Killian opened his mouth again. He looked like it pained him to say the next words. "You're not going to need it in New York, right?"

She cocked her head, frowning. "New York?"

He nodded. "Well, the Witch is gone. I gather you're going back to New York with Henry now."

She smiled, taking another step forward. "No. I've changed my mind. I'm staying right here. Where I belong."

His entire face lit up, and to Emma it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The pirate that had been so evil for close to 300 hundred years – now a hero. And a happy one at that. She had been so privileged to witness the change. She remembered how he looked at the beginning especially around the time Greg and Tamara were screwing things up. He had been revenge driven. She wasn't even sure what happened, but  _something_  made him change his mind. Something made  _him_  change, back to the person he once was. "You're staying?" he asked, unable to hide his hope.

She smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm staying, Killian. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then she saw Henry running towards them. "Hey, kid!" she called, and he skidded to a halt. "Do you want to meet your new uncle?" Henry started grinning and immediately went in to look at the newborn. Emma turned to Killian, who stood there, staring at her. "Come on." she said, beckoning him to follow her.

"Are you sure, Swan? It's kind of a family thing, isn't it?"

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. He couldn't lift a finger to stop her if he wanted to. She stopped next to Henry, very aware of Killian's hand still in hers. She half-turned, meeting his uncertain eyes and squeezed his hand gently. "Like it or not, you are part of this family now, Killian." she said, a rush of love going through her at his astounded expression.

"I don't know – what to say." he whispered.

"Why don't you just say 'hi' to your godson?" David said, a huge smile on his face as he looked at Killian. Emma's brows shot up into her hairline, but she grinned nonetheless. She felt Killian freeze behind her.

"Are you sure, mate?" he said, holding up his hook.

David went over to Killian and put a hand on his shoulder. "Very sure. Now come meet Daniel."

Emma watched as Killian moved closer to the bed, very gently lifted a finger and stroked the baby's cheek. His face was one oasis of wonder as he looked at the boy. "He is quite handsome, your Highness." he said to Snow.

Snow smiled tiredly. "Yes, he is. Takes after his father."

"Oh, I don't know." Killian said teasingly, but with one look from David and Emma, he shut up, although his grin remained.

Henry leaned over the bed and placed his hand on Killian's arm, catching his attention. "Welcome to the family, Killian." he said, and Emma wanted to cry.

And by the looks of it, so did Killian. He bit his lip hard and placed his hand over Henry's. "Thank you, lad." Then he looked up and his eyes met Emma's and it was like everything just fell into place right then. Everything Emma had ever wanted was right here, and the most astonishing part of it was that nobody in this room was ever going to leave her.

She stretched her hand out to Killian, and he understand what she wanted immediately. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it lovingly. Yes, he would never leave her. She was positive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
